A rapid, high resolution optical imaging method for important clinical and biomedical research problems will be developed. The method can be easily used with fiber optics and can be incorporated into endoscopes, catheters and similar devices for in vivo applications. Phase I will demonstrate the feasibility of this method for cross-sectional imaging in tissue. Long term objectives are the development, in Phase II, of a fiber optic imaging spectral interferometer capable of high speed, video rate imaging for resolving tissue microstructures and the commercial development of clinically useful instruments for in vivo imaging. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This technology has commercial potential as an in vivo, fiber optic, imaging method that can be applied to a variety of clinical needs including monitoring of tissue response to drugs or radiation exposure, detection of cancerous and precancerous tissues, imaging of venous and arterial structures, imaging of ocular pathologies and surgical guidance.